


Marcha

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Eu não acredito que nao tem tag pro filme do Logan, Gen, Logan (2017), Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "A marcha que fizera até a cama foi lenta, tão lenta quanto seus pensamentos"





	Marcha

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER  
> Eu disse SPOILER? Pois é, SPOILER.  
> Eu coloquei essa drabble na categoria do Wolverine, porém ela é inspirado no filme "Logan" já que não tem categoria para ele.  
> Foi um filme muito bonito mesmo.  
> A drabble se passa quando chegam no Éden.

A marcha que fizera até a cama foi lenta, tão lenta quanto seus pensamentos. A cicatrização de seu corpo não era como antes, lamentou dolorido.   

O corpo trôpego se rendeu aos lençóis, lançou um olhar a criança que ressonava na cama próxima, bufou aborrecido. Novamente se encontrava naquela situação que praticamente nada lhe restava, seu mentor mais querido também havia lhe abandonado.

A vida sempre insistia em tomar quem lhe era querido, pensou. Cedendo ao peso do cansaço seus olhos finalmente fechavam, olhou para a criança novamente, desejou que dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, não passasse por isso de novo.


End file.
